


Careful

by Ishimorie



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimorie/pseuds/Ishimorie
Summary: Self-Indulgent smut featuring bloodplay with Cody Rhodes.





	Careful

He had you all meticulously laid out for himself. After he had you bathe, you were told to put on something comfortable where he had easy access and then you were to lay out on the bed while he prepared.

Now, you’d had plenty of “practice sessions” before but this time was different, you were actually warming up to the real thing and Cody made sure you were comfortable. He also constantly reassured you that you could stop at any moment and was approaching this very carefully.

Pushed close to the bed was a small table, where he placed bottles of disinfecting liquids and other medications along with bandages and gauze. He wanted to be prepared for an accident.

Cody approached the bed, leaning down when he got close to you. He placed a had on your shoulder, feeling the dark satin as he moved his hand down your side.

“Ready baby?” He asked, voice holding a light aura of concern. Oh, how you longed for him to just let go and unleash his dark desires on your body.

“Yes, Cody” You tempted him, by calling him by his usual name.

“What was that dear?” He darkly chuckled his true dominant side showing. He pulled his other hand from behind his back and carefully placed a freshly sharpened knife on the table.

“I’d recommend you call me by my session name or tonight will not be fun for you, baby. Understand?”

“Yes sir” You whimpered out, holding back a moan at the thought of him.

“Much better, now we can begin. Put your knees up” he instructed and you complied, pulling your knees up, but not exposing yourself to him without instruction.He picked up the knife on the table and tapped both knees with it signaling you to expose, along with making his wishes more explicit with a barely audible “Spread.”

He straightened and walked down to the foot of the bed where he climbed up. He kneeled in between your thighs and started dragging the edge of the blade down your stomach to your upper thigh.

“Hmm. Such gorgeous skin. I can’t wait to see it littered with blood and marks from my blade.” He applied minimal pressure to the blade and broke a thin line into the skin. His eyes drifted to meet yours, looking for any sign that he should stop. What he found only encouraged him. Your head was thrown back, eyes closed, and a light hiss came from your lips. You looked up and nodded for him to go on. He picked up the blade once more and carved light lines into your thighs. After, put the blade onto the table and brought his tongue to the droplets that were forming. His tongue felt warm and wet on your flesh and you couldn’t stop a hand from running through soft hair on his head. He stopped and crawled up to be eye to eye with you, pushing the satin robe up and kissing as he went, eventually working up to your mouth.

“One more mistake like that and I’ll have to tie these pretty little arms down, would you like that doll? Completely immobile and at my disposal” he wrapped a hand around your throat, drawing a slight moan from your lips.

“I do not wish to anger you, sir”

“Doll, you don’t anger me, I just want to what’s best this session,” He said reaching over, still straddling you at your waist, and grabbing the bits of loose rope. You immediately knew what he wanted, so you placed you wrists together in front of you. He grabbed them, and very carefully, wrapped rope around them before pushing them up above your head. He moved off of you and reached back for the blade. He lightly placed the dull edge to the top of your thighs and signaled for you to spread. You obliged, giving him a nice view of your sex and the slight red cuts where the bleeding was beginning to slow. He settled between your legs once more and cautiously placed the sharper end of the blade to your inner thigh and pressed harder than before, drawing a sharp hiss from your lips, as well as a thicker line of crimson which he leaned his head down to lick from your skin. The lick did not stop there, much to your expectations dismay, he kept going, dragging his tongue up until the edge of your sex.

He tested the waters by licking a strip along the edge. You moved your wrists down and tried to run a hand through his hair. He stopped all contact and grabbed your wrist.

“No Doll. I tied them for a reason. Keep them there.” You obeyed and forced yourself to place them up and grip the headboard. He smirked and nodded up at you and continued his onslaught of torturous actions, burying his face in your sex and quickly drawing you to the brink of orgasm, edging you.

“Cody! Please?” Your whines proved successful and you felt a rush of pleasure ghost over you. You couldn’t resist the urge to tangle your tied up hands in his hair. This time he didn’t stop you, he just continued to push you through, even speeding up the strokes of his tongue to your clit an adding a finger. You placed your legs over his shoulder and dug your heels into his back as your orgasm took hold.

He took notice, slowing his motions carefully before stopping completely. He pushed himself up and off the bed to the trolley where the bandages were stored.

“Spread your legs darling.” He said and you obeyed feeling safe with his hands wiping down your thighs and bandaging the cuts. He leaned down and peppered kisses to your legs, almost worshipping them.

“Cody.” You murmured. He stopped his worship to look up at you with puppy dog eyes.

“Thank you for loving me.


End file.
